


He's in

by Invoked_Ophiuchus



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Inspired by memes (again), We live in the best timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invoked_Ophiuchus/pseuds/Invoked_Ophiuchus
Summary: Everyone's favorite bony skeleton bad-time meme monster man has made it into Smash Ultimate (as a Mii costume). But what exactly is the story behind his appearance?





	He's in

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Undertale. You have been warned.

Master Hand, administrator of the Super Smash Brothers organisation and near-immortal cosmic being from beyond the universes, had a suggestion box outside his office. It was cardboard, had a cute little crayon sign courtesy of Isabelle and was managed by his secretary. The intent was to let Smashers air their thoughts, ideas and grievances about the state of the Smash Mansion.

Of course, seeing as this was the Smashers we're talking about (and not a relatively sane group of people), only around twenty percent of the suggestions dropped into the box had any merit. The rest were jokes, blanks or suggestions so ludricuous it was hard to tell how their owner had come up with it in the first place. Master Hand reviewed every single suggestion, for he was the good, generous and professional administrator (who also didn't need to sleep), but any of those dummy suggestions was immolated with great prejudice on his office table.

He was going through these suggestions one fine afternoon. It was a lazy weekend, with the last rays peeking out from the mountains of the horizon. Out in the yard, Smashers were lounging about, enjoying the last moments before night fell.

On the top of the paperwork stack was writing so messy it could only belong to a child. It read 'Please add Sans Undertale into Smash'. The writer was anonymous, as suggestions like these tended to be.

Normally, Master hand would have ignored it, but the phrase "Sans Undertale' sounded familiar. A brief search of the dimensional Internet revealed the first word was a story character, belonging to cheeky looking skeleton in a blue hoodie, and the second word was the story the name belonged to. The 'Undertale' story was quite favoured by the masses, especially those from the original, magicless Earth, whose residents could only comprehend the existence of Super Smash Brothers as mere video game.

Further searching revealed an inexhaustible love for this 'Sans' character, for his cool looks, his charming wit and his plotline in the Undertale. There was music, art and stories starring Sans floating around the Internet, some of which were crafted well enough to be displayed in museums. Sans was, in fact, so famous that even those who only heard of 'Undertale' in passing knew of Sans.

Intriguing, Master Hand thought. Given his level of fame, it was actually something of a mystery why Sans had not arrived in the Super Smash Brothers dimension.

And so, it was one night that Master Hand sat down (or rather floated slightly downwards) in his office chair with a mug of hot chocolate and treated himself to a night of Undertale. When the sun rose, he watched the credits of the Genocide ending with a deep sense of pride and satisfaction. He then immediately booted up the sequel, Deltarune.

Following a playthrough of Deltarune's demo, Master Hand was now convinced that Sans should be in Smash. He was too popular not to be. The question is, would Sans _want _to be in Smash?

Despite his time and space altering abilities, the skeleton was a true lazybones. He was not a protagonist, but rather a supporting character who gained immense popularity. The powers he demonstrated in his lone fight with the Fallen Child would not translate well to the gladiatorial arena format of Super Smash Brothers.

Still, Master Hand was a resourceful being. He did not become the organiser of a multiple-time successful interdimensional tournament without learning how to think on the fly. He came up with an idea only seconds after stumbling into this roadblock. After sending a note to his secretary, he snapped his fingers, summoned a dimensional portal and floated into it.

* * *

_Ah, Grillby's, _Sans thought as he carried his tray of burger and chips to his table. Truly the quintessential apex of monster fast food. Yes, it wasn't perfect-the sauce was salty and the fries had mysterious lumps in them at times-but there was just a special atmosphere within the place that all other fast food places on the surface lacked. Whenever he stepped inside, hearing the shrill chime of the greeting bell, he always felt a sense of comfortable warmth filling his bones, much like putting on an old familiar hoodie.

Humans didn't get it. Let them stick to their McDonalds and KFC. He was enjoying true patrician cuisine right here. Just look at Grillby watching him to see if his food was okay. Sans flashed a bony thumbs up. The flame monster adjusted his classes, nodded back and resumed cleaning glasses.

See that shit? That sort of wholesome interaction could never happen in Burger King, ever.

"Rough day?" Dogamy asked. He sat on the opposite side of Sans' booth, battleaxe leaning against the plush rest, a plate of bloody steak on his side of the table.

"Nah," Sans replied. "Job was smooth. Nothing really that different from lounging around in Hotlands. You?"

"Today I had a fan approach us!" Dogamy said, grinning, revealing his sharp, elegantly-cleaned teeth, "She was really inspired by our latest win in the nose snuggling contest."

"Oh, wow." Sans said, smiling. "You guys are famous now. Must be the work of the human Internet."

"I looked us up and the video of Dogessa and I had over a million views! Technology is amazing these days." Dogamy continued, enraptured by his own memories, "Anyway, the young lady asked for some tips from me and the wife. So I-"

The ground rumbled. The fabric of space cracked like glass in front of the entrance door. Darkness leaked through the cracks, forming a great, empty mass that swirled and churned in midair. It shook the ground, rattled the windows, toppled ornaments on shelves asunder. A vicious howling sound comparable to a hurricane resonated from within the void, occasionally interrupted by flashes of lightning.

A gigantic white, gloved hand with no eyes or limbs floated out from it. It turned in the air, before pointing at Sans

"SANS." The gigantic hand boomed. His voice was pure thunder. . Every other patron in the diner stared at the skeleton.

"What's up?" Sans said back, waving.

"MAY I HAVE A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME?"

"Sure." Sans said, "Might want to close the portal though. Everyone's spooked."

The gigantic hand swivelled left to right, noticing how several monsters were hiding under their tables, others with their phones out about to call the police, Grillby loading his shotgun and aiming it at his palm.

"MY APOLOGIES." The gigantic hand said and snapped his fingers. The portal vanished. Dogamy glanced at Sans, Sans shrugged his shoulders and the dog monster took the hint and scurried off, grabbing his steak with him. The gigantic hand floated forward to take his place.

"It's okay guys," Sans said, looking at everyone, "I've got this under control. You guys go back to eating your meals."

Sans was beloved by monsterfolk, and thus his words carried weight. Grillby put his shotgun down. The police were not called. The other patrons went back to their seats, watching the gigantic hand out of the corner of their eyes.

"IT'S GOOD TO MEET YOU, SANS." The hand said. If it was bothered by the noticeable spike of tension in the diner, it did not show. "I AM MASTER HAND, THE ADMINISTRATOR OF THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ORGANISATION."

"I see, I see." Sans said. "Yeah sorry, I have no idea what that is. How'd you know me? From that big spooky rift in space, I'm guessing you're not from this town, or world."

"THERE EXIST MULTIPLE DIMENSIONS IN THIS VAST EXISTENCE. I ORIGINATE FROM A DIMENSION THAT ATTRACTS SENTIENCE FROM OTHER DIMENSIONS." Master Hand explained, "AS FOR HOW I KNOW YOU, IT IS BECAUSE THERE ARE MANY WHO ARE AWARE OF THE STORY OF THE FALLEN CHILD."

"You talking about Frisk?" Sans said.

"HIM, TORIEL, ASGORE, CHARA, ASRIEL, YOU AND MORE. THE STORY OF FALLEN CHILD IS A VERY POPULAR ONE. YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST BELOVED CHARACTERS."

"Huh." Sans rested his elbows on the table and dug a chip through a pool of ketchup. He chewed slowly on it, thinking, "Am I just a character in a storybook, then? Is my entire life a lie? 'Cos I'm fine with that, really. It means I don't have to aspire to anything, or search for more answers."

Master Hand shook his body from left to right. "YOUR EXISTENCE IS REAL. HOWEVER, STORIES OF GREAT FEATS HAVE A TENDENCY OF SLIPPING THROUGH DIMENSIONS. ONE STORYTELLER IN ANOTHER, MAGICLESS EARTH MANAGED TO DREAM ABOUT THE FALLEN CHILD AND SUBCONSCIOUSLY WORKED TO RETELL IT. ITS WIDESPREAD PRAISE WAS UNEXPECTED, BUT NOT UNWELCOME."

"Alright, that's cool as well." Sans accepted the explanation without much complaint. He'd seen enough timey-wimey spacey shenanigans to not be shaken, "It's nice not to deal with existential crises again. What I'm getting at is that I'm some kinda celebrity back at your home. This gotta do with the thing you're running?"

"INDEED. LET US DISCUSS SUPER SMASH BROTHERS." Master Hand said. He presented Sans a poster with the Smash Brothers cross logo, along with pictures of some of the more prominent Smashers. "IT IS A FIGHTING TOURNAMENT STARRING OVER SIXTY CHAMPIONS FROM VARIOUS WORLDS. THEY FIGHT IN ARENAS OF ALL SHAPES AND SIZES, ALONE OR TOGETHER. THE WINNER TAKES HOME PRESTIGE WEALTH AND A VERY VALUABLE PRIZE. SO FAR, THE TOURNAMENT HAS PROVEN TO BE VERY SUCCESSFUL."

"Ah, it's like WWE, just on a larger scale." Sans said. He smirked, "Man, those were some good times."

"THAT IS AN APT COMPARISON."

"Let me guess, you want me to be in it?"

"YES, IS WHAT I WOULD SAY IF YOU WERE ANYBODY ELSE." Master Hand said, "HOWEVER, I TAKE YOU ARE NOT WILLING TO FIGHT MUCH."

"Yeah. You know me well." Sans affirmed. "You've done your homework, so I assume you know how fragile my body is. I just wanna sit on the sidelines and cheer my buds on. A fan, a coach or the drinks guy? Sign me up. I'm not touching that ring with a ten-foot pole."

He leaned back in his seat and took a swig of milkshake. "You want a fighter? You should ask Undyne or Asgore."

"SADLY, I DO NOT BELIEVE THEIR SCHEDULES WOULD ALLOW PARTICIPATING IN MY TOURNAMENT." Master Hand said, "IT IS A SHAME THAT YOU ARE NOT WILLING TO PARTICIPATE, BUT IT WAS EXPECTED. I HAVE COME UP WITH SOME ALTERNATE SOLUTIONS."

"Oh? Tell me."

"WE COULD STAR YOU AS AN ASSIST TROPHY, WHICH IS A SUMMONED CREATURE THAT HELPS FIGHTERS ON THE BATTLEFIELD. YOU WOULD NOT APPEAR ON THE BATTLEFIELD; RATHER A SIMULATED VERSION OF YOU WILL. THIS WILL REQUIRE YOU TO RECORD SOME LINES AND DESIGN FROM ATTACKS." Master Hand explained. He conjured a computer tablet on the table. On its screen was a video clip of Mario summoning Waluigi, the latter of which flipped the former off before hitting Pikachu over the head with a tennis racket. Sans let out a chuckle at the sight. "WE COULD ALSO USE YOUR LIKENESS AS A COSTUME FOR ONE OF MY OTHER FIGHTERS."

He presented Sans with a photograph of a small man dressed in a stereotypical cowboy outfit. Sans glanced between the photograph and the tablet, mulling over the sights within. According to whatever website it was hosted on, the video of Mario and Waluigi had over ten million views. That was an awful lot of people.

Basically, Master Hand was offering Sans a chance to appear in the tournament without doing much work. Free stuff always appealed to Sans, who sometimes had trouble climbing out of bed in the morning. If it involved money, even better.

He should make sure that was the case, though. "What do I get out of this?" Sans asked.

"REVENUE FROM USAGE OFYOUR LIKENESS, MERCHANDISE, FREE TICKETS TO SUPER SMASH BROTHERS FOR A YEAR." Master Hand replied, "FURTHER NEGOTIATIONS OR REQUESTS ARE POSSIBLE."

"That's vague and sounds like a legal trap. What exactly are you offering?" Sans prodded.

"YOUR REVENUE WILL DEPEND ON THE SUCCESS OF YOUR ASSIST TROPHY OR COSTUME, BUT IT'S BASE RATE EASILY EXCEEDS YOUR CURRENT SALARY. ANY COMPLEMENTARY MERCHANDISE CAN BE SELECTED FROM A CATALOGUE AND TICKETS ARE STRAIGHTFORWARD. AS FOR FURTHER REQUESTS, IT WOULD DEPEND ON WHAT IT IS I HAVE THE POWER TO TRANSCEND BETWEEN MULTIPLE DIMENSIONS, AS WELL AS THEIR TIME-PLANES."

"You have the power to acquire anything…" Sans mused.

"AS LONG AS IT WOULD NOT HAVE ANY NEGATIVE EFFECTS ON PARADOX SPACE."

"Hmm…" Sans contemplated. He closed his eyes and thought. His meal cooled on the table. Master Hand watched in silence. The other patrons in the restaurant drew breaths, awaiting this climax of the meeting between a cosmic otherworldly entity and the friendly local skeleton.

"Alright, 'Master' Hand, you make a good deal. I'll let you use my likeness as a costume." Sans said. His right eye flashed with blue fire and his trademark grin grew wider, "But you gotta do this one thing…"

* * *

_A few days later..._

It was another fine day in the Super Smash Brothers stadium. The skies were clear, the schedule was packed and the crowds were ravenous. A roar erupted as platforms rose from the depths of the stadium, forming roads for the Smashers to walk in.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer shouted as bright lights shone and screens around the stadium lit up, "Here are the fighters for this morning's free-for-all! Firstly, the all-powerful bounty hunter from space, a member of the Original Twelve and a crowd favourite: Samus Aran!"

Samus strode across her platform in her hulking space suit, waving to the crowd. Ridley booed. He was drowned out by the rest of the cheers.

"Next is the mysterious phantom thief, our upcoming rookie and wielder of Arsene! It's Joker!"

As he arrived on the center stage, Joker smirked in a random direction, pointed his finger and mouthed the words 'bang'. The shrieks of various women of all ages pierced the air like a siren. Some even fainted.

"Thirdly, we have a classic villain, an absolute behemoth of a Smasher and the worst enemy of the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Give a hand, or a shout, for Bowser!"

This time, there were audible boos mixed in with the cheers. The King of the Koopa cackled and took them in stride, as if the crowd's enmity gave him energy. He stomped forward, savouring his momentum.

"And finally, we have Mii Fighter!"

The crowd's cheering was conspicuously quieter than before.

_Mii Figher. _Samus thought, as she checked her arm cannon, _Regardless of his poor results, I shouldn't underestimate him._

_I haven't fought Mii Fighter before. _Joker mused, twirling his trusty knife-blade, _His records are less comprehensive than the others. I wonder what he's like. _

_Mii Fighter? Talk about a disappointment. _Bowser scoffed internally, _This'll be a walk in the park. Chalk this victory up to the King of the Koopas!_

Then, Mii Fighter showed up. Every footstep he took across the metal walkway seemed to darken the sky. By the time he arrived, the sun had hidden behind the clouds and the clouds were shrinking away from fright. Joker's mouth clenched, pulsing red warnings covered Samus's visor view and Bowser was baring his fangs. The once ear-splitting crowd was as quiet as a grave.

"Oh my, it seems Mii Fighter has gone through a rather, uh, undead change…" The announcer warbled. It was an understatement. Mii's Fighter's body was all calcium, no flesh. He wore a blue-hoodie and pitch-black shorts. Twin pinpricks of whiteness shone from the eyesockets in his skull. Sheer determination seemed to radiate off him like energy from the core of a nuclear reactor.

Mii Fighter then smirked, an uncharacteristic display of emotion, and pointed his finger at his opponents. The gesture swiftly turned into a thumbs-down. He shoved what could only be described as a dragon's skull and a laser cannon onto his arm as an unearthly blue light flared in his right eyesocket.

In that moment, Samus, Joker and Bowser all realized the same thing.

They were going to have a _very_ bad time.

* * *

High up in the VIP booth, Master Hand watched with satisfaction. The crowds were hype, the Internet was aflame with news and the other three Smashers were now relearning not to underestimate their opponents. The new Sans costume was predicted to be a roaring success. This should also cut down the complaints from the Mii Fighters for being too 'boring' and a 'blank slate'...

* * *

Elsewhere, in a house with a locked door and bones in cupboards…

"SANS!"

"Hey, Papyrus."

"YOU LEFT YOUR SOCK ON THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR AGAIN. YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP ONCE WE MOVED IN HERE, BUT YOU DID IT ANYWAY!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. Sorry 'bout that."

"WILL YOU BE A PRODUCTIVE MEMBER OF SOCIETY AND PICK IT UP?"

"...nah."

"YOU ARE LITERALLY SITTING ACROSS THE COUCH FROM IT. IT'S RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOSH, WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?"

"Hey bro, I got a present for you."

"A PRESENT? IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY TODAY. OR CHRISTMAS."

"Yeah, but I don't really care. Don't need an excuse to get you something good. Open it up, Papyrus."

"I...IS THIS THE ORIGINAL PRINT OF GOODBYE MOON, SIGNED BY THE AUTHOR HERSELF?"

"Got it in one, bro."

"NO...NO WAY! IT WAS SAID TO BE LOST FOREVER!"

"Heh, guess I found it again. Now, it's all yours."

"WOWIE! THIS IS AWESOME! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER, SANS! WILL YOU READ IT TO ME TONIGHT?"

"Don't mention it. And yeah, of course I'll read it to you. Look forward to my smooth tones."

"HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON THIS, ANYWAY?"

"Heh." Sans winked and hugged his brother tighter. "Let's just say I knew a guy."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two nights. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
